Blackout
by sarabeth1
Summary: "Heals and ice are also not good combination. I think I tweaked my ankle." She paused. "I know it's a lot to ask," she trailed off. "Well, I ain't carrying you, Keen," he chuckled trying to lighten the mood. - Part of a Ressler Prompt Series. ONE SHOT. Liz calls Ressler for help after getting her car stuck in the snow during a city wide blackout.


_Authors Notes: This story was written in response to Ressler Prompt #1 from my Twitter/Tumblr friends: "Power blackout. Trapped somewhere. Choose who he is with. Angst if desired. Set any time, any place." All stories were exchanged simultaneously among the writers & later posted here. Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

"Blackout" - Ressler Prompt #1

It had been a long, stressful week at the Post Office for Donald Ressler. He was still getting in the groove of what the new 'normal' would be like at work with his ex-partner. She was no longer an FBI Agent yet she was still there every day helping on cases. Cases Reddington brought to them. Part of him loved having her back in his life like that and the other half of him wanted to give her a piece of his mind. Tell her how selfish she was. How stupid she was. But, he kept his mouth shut and acted like they were fine.

He hated a lot of things that transpired in the past months. He hated that Elizabeth Keen was framed as a terrorist. Hated that because he let her go a man was dead. Sure, that man was a terrorist and had plans to ruin a lot of people. But, he let her go and a man was dead and that was something he could never save her from. She choose Reddington. And worst of all, she chose Tom Keen, or whatever his real name was. She trusted the man who lied to her the whole time they were together. She trusted Tom. And who the hell knew where they stood.

Well, the work week was over and it didn't seem like Reddington was going to bring them a case so Ressler went home with the intention of forgetting about her. About all the shit that went down. He had a fridge full of beer and food with no reason to leave his apartment. He couldn't recall the last time he just sat and did nothing. He had just popped open a beer, had the TV down low and was watching the snow fall outside his patio when the room went dark.

"What the," he muttered as he placed the beer on the end table and walked to the patio door to look outside. The street below and the surrounding buildings were all dark. "Great. Just great."

It was dark outside but the snow made it look less so. He could tell traffic was starting to back up as people never seemed to know what to do when the traffic lights went out. Ressler shook his head before turning away. Hopefully, it was just a short lived blackout. But, to be safe he wandered to his spare room using the flashlight on his phone to find his lanterns and emergency radio.

He set up a lantern on his coffee table and turned on his radio. Sure, he could use his phone but he wasn't willing to waste that battery on the off chance the power outage was going to be an all night thing. So, he sat and listened to whatever song was currently playing and waited.

"Well, D.C., it looks like we are experiencing a city wide blackout. Power Company officials are attributing the heavy snowfall and are advising residents to stay inside. They are looking at a minimum of 24 hours before they get the grid back up. Stay tuned for more updates."

"Son of a bitch," he cursed. He rubbed his face then sighed deeply. His cell phone sat next to him and he jumped when he heard it ring. "Ressler," he barked without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, Ress," her soft voice said.

"Liz." He straightened and was all business. "What's up?"

"So, apparently my car...not so great in this weather. Also, not so great? All the power being out and being told by AAA that a tow truck probably won't be helping me anytime soon."

"Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm not far from your place actually. I slid off the road. Then tried to push myself out. Heals and ice are also not good combination. I think I tweaked my ankle." She paused. "I know it's a lot to ask," she trailed off.

"Well, I ain't carrying you, Keen," he chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "But, hang tight. I'll be there soon. Keep your doors locked."

He was curious why she called him and not Tom or Red but that didn't matter. She was stuck out there. In the snow and cold and darkness. And Ressler was inherently suspicious of people so the idea of her out there on her own worried him. She mentioned heels. There was no way she was walking anywhere in those so it was with a heavy heart he opened one of the few boxes tucked in the back of his spare closet and dug out a pair of boots. Why he had never done anything with her things was still a mystery but Audrey would approve of Liz using her things in this situation.

Ressler threw the boots and gloves into a bookbag along with a first aide kit. Then he grabbed his off duty weapon and attached it to his belt. Once he had his supplies he got his own boots and coat on, locked up his apartment and headed to Keen. He felt like a popsicle by the time he made it to her and she looked like one when he knocked on her door.

"Oh, thank God, Ress. I'm freezing."

"Put these on," he said handing her Audrey's boots and a pair of socks.

"I can't believe this. Where did the snow come from?" She shivered as she kicked off her heels and tried to put the socks on. Liz was struggling and Ressler could tell. Without a word he took his gloves off and gently began to put the socks on her frozen feet. "I feel like such an idiot."

"You couldn't anticipate a city wide blackout. It's ok," he told her. Yet, inside he was chuckling. The forecast had been calling for a snow storm. Most people would be prepared but Liz had been in her own little world as of late. "Is there anything you can't leave in here overnight? Work files or anything?"

Liz nodded and pointed to her bag. "That's it."

"Ok, then let's go. Snow is coming down even harder now and we have a few blocks to walk. Try to put pressure on that ankle."

Ressler breathed a sigh of relief when she was able to stand up. Sure, she used his right side as a crutch but he wouldn't have to carry her. Liz handed him her bag then locked the car door. It was then while under the street light he saw the gash on her forehead.

"Yeah, I know. We can fix it back at your place. I just...I'm cold."

Ressler lowered his head and licked his lips before meeting her eyes. "Let's get going then," he managed.

It took longer than he hoped before they arrived back at his apartment. And the four floors they had to climb was not something he was looking forward to at all. Especially not with Liz's ankle and her constant shivering. By some miracle they made it to his door. The warmth already gone from his apartment. He would have to figure something out to warm her up. If he could find his matches he could ignite the burner and boil some hot water for tea at least.

"It's freezing in here, Ress," Liz hissed as he lowered her on the couch.

"Well, the power is out so no heat." He sat down on the coffee table and gently tugged her boots off. Next was her coat. Her hair was soaked from the snowfall and her face pale. "I'm gonna try to boil some water. I can make you tea or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate," she whispered as her eyes scanned the apartment. "I'm sorry I dragged you into my mess."

He chuckled as he got up. "Out of all your messes you've dragged me into...Keen, this one is a walk in the park."

"You're real funny."

"I try." Ressler pulled the throw blanket down off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her. "I'll get the water started. And bring you another blanket. Then we will clean up your cut."

It took longer than he would have liked to find the matches but once found them he was able to get the burner lit and a pot of water on. Next he headed into his room and pulled the comforter off the bed. When he reentered the living room he could see Liz attempting to text on her phone. Her hands were shaking.

"Red. Wants to know I'm safe."

"He sending Dembe to get you?" Ressler draped the blanket over her and didn't wait for her reply as he went back to the door to grab his first aid kit.

"He said I was in capable hands."

"And Tom?"

Her eyes widened and he realized what it was he asked. They had an unspoken arrangement where neither mentioned Tom Keen around the other. Just like Liz knew something happened with Samar but they never spoke of it. Her eyes darkened and she set her shoulders back and her chin out. Oh, great. He pissed her off. A pissed off Liz in close quarters unable to get away was a terrible thing.

"None of my business, sorry I asked." Ressler stood up and walked away to check on the water. He could hear her shuffling behind him. "Keen. I said I'm sorry I asked. Go sit back down."

"You check on Samar yet?"

"Excuse me?" Ressler turned around to look at her as he poured the hot water into a mug that had the chocolate powder in it.

"Well, I just assumed we were going there. You asked about Tom."

"Have you been drinking or something? Now? You want to open that can of worms? Now?" He stirred the liquid and slid it to her. "Just how bad did you hit your head?"

"I thought everything was fine with the Tom thing, Ress. You guys worked together. You all worked together to help me." Liz took a sip of her drink.

"Doesn't mean I like the guy or trust him. I'll never trust him."

"Cooper did."

"Yeah, well. I don't." He walked up next to her and tried to lead her back in the living room. "After everything he put you through. I saw you Liz after you confronted him. I saw the house. You may forgive him but I can't."

Silence fell between the two of them. Liz stared into her cup. Ressler watched the snow fall. The tension in the air was so tight he could barely breathe.

"You slept with Samar. Then you fired her. That's pretty low," Liz blurted out.

"Wow." He snapped his head towards her. "You think that little of me don't you?" Ressler shook his head. "You remember where the guest room is, don't you? I'm going to bed."

He didn't wait for her response as he stormed to his own room. He shut the door a bit harder than he intended to but damn it felt good. It was bad enough Samar and Aram acted like Ressler took advantage of her and then fired her for any reason other than why he really did. She helped Liz. Helped Liz get away. She was supposed to be on his side. Helping him bring Liz in. Not driving her further away. And the sex. It was the biggest mistake he ever made but if she hadn't fed Liz that information, if she hadn't betrayed him,he would have no reason to fire her. But his trust was broken and in that moment it was what was best for the team.

And for Liz to think he used someone and tossed them away was obsured. And it hurt. Considering all the shit she let Tom put her through. He didn't have it in him to fight her. Not tonight.

"You're an ass, you know that?" Liz growled as she burst into his room. "You hunt me down. Put my life at risk. For your principles. And you break rules. You aren't perfect but you hold people up to this unreal standard."

"No. I'm not perfect." Ressler was midway through putting a hoodie on when she burst in so he tugged it down in anger. "And I had a spotless record before you came along. I never questioned my principles. God, Keen. I may be an ass but atleast I'm not a selfish child."

"Screw you. I never asked for your help."

"Oh, forgive me, Princess. I just assumed that we were friends. And friends help each other." He now had his arms crossed and was staring her down. "What, was Tom out doing spy stuff and couldn't help you so you called me?"

"I called you because you were the first person that came to mind." Liz was gripping the blanket tighter. "And if you must know I told Tom last week we were never getting back together. I'm sorry if I can't shut off feelings like you Mr. Robot. But, it took me a while to figure out what I wanted and what I didn't."

Tom was kicked to curb? Ressler smiled inwardly. She called him first because she wanted him to rescue her. Ha. Take that Tom. He kept his scowl on and his arms crossed as they stared each other down.

"You are the biggest pain in my ass, Keen."

"Yeah? Well same goes for you!"

"I slept with Samar because I was at a low point. Because it was that or reach for something else to numb me. And I fired her because I could no longer trust who she was loyal to. They were not connected. I regret sleeping with her. I do not regret firing her. And working with her now is more awkward than dealing with all this," he trailed off and waved his hands in the air "stuff between us."

"Ress," Liz said softly as she moved closer. "I want to talk this all out like adults. Get us to a new normal." She paused as her body involuntarily shivered. "But, right now I'm wet and I'm freezing."

He didn't speak. Instead, he tossed a few clothing items to her and pointed to his bathroom. As she changed he grabbed another blanket from his closet and stole the one off the spare bed and threw them on his bed. This was probably not the best idea for two people trying to mend a fractured and already complicated relationship but she was freezing and he had no heat.

"Get under the covers. I promise no funny business," he muttered as she came out of the bathroom.

"In your dreams, Ressler," Liz laughed yet she crawled under the covers.

"No, in your dreams, Keen."

Ressler chuckled when she threw the pillow at him. Maybe they could get back on the right path with their relationship. Find this "new normal" Liz spoke of. But for now he had to keep her warm. She snuggled into his side and he ignore the feeling that washed over him. A feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time.


End file.
